The Riverlands Knight
by GhostMods
Summary: Jon was a bastard, his family knew it and his father's wife hated him for it. Yet Catelyn would not cruelly send him away for she was no devil, instead through a few promises Jon Snow would be sent south for training as a Knight.


_Eddard I_

Ned Stark regretted many things about his actions in the south, yet as he rode hard for the so-called Tower of Joy, he knew that what happened here would likely rank among his biggest regrets. His horse skidded to a stop in front of the Tower and three men cloaked in white silk and fine steel armor engraved in many symbols and decorations showing themselves Knights of the south. Ned's mind raced with the possibility of surviving a duel with the Kingsguard even if he had outnumbered them seven to one, he climbed off his horse and pulled his long sword from the satchel at its side. Drawing the blade as his companions Howland Reed, William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Ser Mark Ryswell followed suit climbing from their steeds and joining him. He walked carefully towards the Kingsguard neither side had yet drawn their steel and he hoped to talk them out of any foolish actions, yet as Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne stood before them faces like iron he knew that they would hold their ground. Gerold and Ned faced each other now, no one dared make a move not even to breath as the two came to speak.

"I looked for you on the Trident," Ned said to them. "We were not there," Ser Gerold answered. "Woe to the Usurper if we had been," said Ser Oswell. "When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were." "Far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells." "I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them, "The Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them." "Our knees do not bend easily," said Ser Arthur. "Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him." "Ser Willem is a good man and true," said Ser Oswell. "But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out. "The Kingsguard does not flee." "Then or now," said Ser Arthur. He donned his helm. "We swore a vow," explained old Ser Gerold.

Ned's companions thus moved beside him, steel was now drawn by his own and the Kingsguard prepared for the duel that could only end with one side dead. And now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light. "No," Ned said with sadness in his voice. "Now it ends." Ned unsheathed his sword and moved forward he stabbed at Ser Gerold but the older Knight batted the blade away stepping to the side and bringing his pommel up under the chin of Ned's helmet knocking him down, he sat there dazed as Ser Gerold moved quickly against William Dustin. The two matched each other for just a moment clashing blades twice as Ned got back up, then in a flicker of a moment Ser Gerold had blocked a downward blow from Williams longsword. He pushed it to left first to the then grabbing the end of his blade he pushed Williams sword into the sand and brought his own up cutting the unprotected sword hand of Dustin before knocking the man to his knees with a pommel strike the stomach. Dustin would not die so easily though, as he pulled his dagger with his left hand and brought it up through Ser Gerold's leg into his knee but caught the Knights blade across his throat for his trouble sending him to the ground holding his slit throat.

Ned moved quickly from there he struck again, both blows were still parried by Ser Gerold but he was unable to keep up and soon put too much weight on his wounded leg collapsing to the ground. Ned took no time in shoving his sword through the man's helmet taking only a moments breath before he heard the cry of rage behind him. Ned turned and saw the bloodied blade of Arthur Dayne just before it struck his chest, he reeled back from the blow but managed to recover enough in time to duck under an incoming strike. He rose up and blocked two more blows before he got his own in managing to strike Ser Arthur's helmet distracting him long enough to grapple with him, he threw him to the side but the Knight regained his balance before Ned could make any gains. Ser Arthur parried Ned's sword and struck true with his own blade stabbing Ned though Dawn slid off the curved plate of Neds cuirass it knocked him back. But Howland's blade surprised them both stabbing the Knight in the back of the neck, he fell to his knees bleeding profusely with naught but a word Howland sliced the man's throat open as he fell forward.

The two were left staring at each other in silence, Ned stood in shock surrounded by the bodies of his friends and companions. All slain by the last of Aery's Knights here, he walked past Howland towards the tower before a scream knocked him out of his trance. He sprinted up the steps into the tower, past well decorated rooms he kept going up as the screams got louder. Finally, he burst through the door somewhat near the top, the room he entered it smelled of blood and he was soon proven right as he dropped him sword by the door. Lyanna lay in a pool of blood holding a wee a babe, a maid stood beside her whispering something but Ned could not hear it through the fear he was in as he approached her bedside. She took notice of him as he got too his knees beside her, she smiled at him "The babe is Rhaegar's, but I know if you're here then he is not." She said, sadness evident in her voice. "Robert will have his head if he is known to live. Please Ned take care of boy" Her voice had weakened as she handed him the boy, "I will" Ned said to her as he held the young boy close. Lyanna looked at him eyes closing slowly "Promise me Ned, promise me" She said as a silence over took her leaving him in pain holding a babe "I promise Lya, I do" He whimpered into the dead air.

Ned had with difficulty bought a wagon from the locals, with Howland's help he loaded the dead both his own and the Kingsguard. As it turned out Oswell Whent survived, though wounded the man had been knocked unconscious from a hard blow by Martyn Cassel who he had mortally wounded. The three men quietly loaded all of the bodies into the wagon and began the slow ride to Starfall. Ned knew the babe he carried with him was not one that could be so easily ignored however as the child was still the son of Rhaegar who's actions began Robert's fury. As the town surrounding Starfall came in to view he wondered what they would think as they spotted him, would they see a conqueror that was parading the body of their hero Ser Arthur around or a man who's lost everything and more in a war that had no place. Though as he passed by he knew it was the former, the Dornish bore no love for him nor should they after all.

The wagon stopped by the gatehouse of Starfall proper, Ned looked at the guardsmen who was inspecting the wagon with a sad look "Let him through, Lord Dayne will want the bodies." He said solemnly before stepping to the side with the rest of the guards. Ned bid the wagon forward some more as a man likely the Castellan led him to a small area off to the side. He climbed from the wagon as an older man wearing fine silks approached him. "Lord Stark, I see you've brought bodies back with you." The man stated as Ser Oswell climbed down beside Ned clutching Dawn, he offered it to Lord Dayne who took it letting a sad look pass by his face for a moment. "I shall see to it you are all given rooms, but Lord Stark I would like for you to meet me in my solar later we've much to discuss." He said before ordering some servants to see them to their querters.

Ned followed the servant that had been assigned to him, but as they split off from the route Howland and Ser Oswell were taking he gathered that someone else may wish to speak with him. As they traversed the hall of Starfall for a time, soon the stopped outside a door from which he could hear a soothing voice of a woman coming from the other side. He took a deep breath knowing that only pain would come from this meeting, opening the door he stepped into the brightly coloured walls of Ashara's room. He watched as the young beautiful woman sung to a small child in a crib soothing it to sleep for a time before turning to him. Ashara's smile faltered turning to a pitifully sad look towards him. "Ned" Her voice sounded broken as she said his name, walking towards him "I gave birth you know, to your child. He's there in the crib little Jon" She said lightly putting her hand on his and leading him to the crib. The boy he saw was small not tiny by any means with the dark hair of his mother. He paused staring at the boy trying to figure out when he was conceived but her voice soon cut through his thoughts "After Stoney sept, after Elia sent me away and I met with you that's when we think he was conceived." Ned sighed and nodded his head. "I need to speak with your father, after that I shall speak with you on what to do about the boy." He said turning to leave she stayed beside the crib as he left the room.

Hours passed within Starfall as Ned settled in, though of course he had a meeting with Lord Dayne. But as he was passing through the court yard he found himself stopped by Ser Oswell Whent, "Lord Stark, I wish to ask you what you plan to do with Rhaegars child" Ned noticed that as he spoke his hand gripped his longsword tighter. Injured though the man may be he was still a far better swordsman then Ned. "I've yet to think of what to do with the babe, nor a name but I can see you've your own ideas." Ned stated plainly gesturing to the sword at Ser Oswell's side. "I wish to take the boy with me to Dragonstone where his grandmother stays with the last of the royal fleet." He said, Ned hesitated. If he sent Ser Oswell away with the boy he would betray his greatest friend yet should he bring the child to Robert the man would surely kill the boy. "I shall think on it, tomorrow you will have your answer and I beg you wait till then before taking any action Ser Oswell." He said walking past the knight swiftly as he made his way to the solar of Lord Dayne, greeting the guard outside before entering.

Lord Dayne sat at his desk surrounded by papers, most of which were likely the tithe reports from lower lords. Ned approched coughing to get the man's attention "Ah Lord Stark, please have a seat." He said gesturing to an empty chair. Ned nodded and sat "Lord Dayne I hoped to ask if you could arrange a ship from here to White Harbor? I will of course pay for any dues needed to secure transport." Ned said, "I could of course have a ship prepared for you by tomorrow morning on the terms you take your bastard and only your bastard with you. Ashara may love the boy but I will not have your bastard in my castle." He stated it so plainly that even Ned was taken somewhat aback by him "I had already hoped to take him with me, so I shall agree to that." Lord Dayne nodded his head at that "Then you should get some rest Lord Stark for when the noon comes you should be off." Ned thanked him for the ship before heading out with little else to say. When he arrived at his room after finally being shown it by a servant he collapsed into the bed soon falling asleep.


End file.
